Volver a amar
by Christopher L. Hernandez
Summary: Historia de Bella Swan, que después de sufrir una decepción amorosa, se muda junto a su familia a la ciudad de New York, con una sola cosa en su mente no "volver a amar". Sin saber que en esa ciudad le espera lo que menos quiere, el amor.


**Disclaimeir:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1.<span>

Bella POV.

El timbre suena. Ese sonido indico que las clases se terminaron. Se escuchan gritos provenientes de los que pasaron todas sus materias y llantos provenientes de los que no pasaron sus materias, gritos eufóricos y llantos se escuchan por todos lados. Yo soy de las que paso, pero no poreso me pondre a gritar para hacer sentir mal a los que no pasaron, además soy muy timida, solo tengo una amiga su nombre es, Renesmee. Estoy en la biblioteca leyendo mi libro favorito "Romeo y Julieta", vengo a este lugar ya que es muy tranquilo pero hoy no es asi. Guardo mi libro en la mochila, despues salgo de la biblioteca con mi mochila en un solo hombro, como acostumbraba a llevarla siempre.

Mientras camino, veo a todas las personas despidiendose y tambien personas pensando como les iban a decir a sus padres que reprovaron. Alguien toca mi hombro, me volteo a ver y es mi novio Jacob Black, el capitan del equipo de futbol. Aveces me pregunto por que se fijo en mi, y no en una de esas porristas boloctuosas y rubias. Pero aun asi estoy agradecida por tener como novio al chico mas cotizado de la escuela, lo amo tanto, es tan hermoso.

- Hola, -dice Jacob con una sonsisa en el rostro.

- Hola, -digo.

Jacob se acerca y me besa. Me alejo y digo:

- Los profesores nos pueden ver.

- No me importa, quiero que todos sepan que te amo, -dice Jacob, se acerca y me besa delicadamente - ¿Porque no vamos para mi casa, estoy solo, te hare pasar un buen rato? - me susurra Jacob al oído.

Desde hace unas semanas Jacob empezo a hacerme propuestas indecentes. Me alejo de Jacob y digo:

- Es muy pronto.

- ¿Pronto?, -dice Jacob subiendo de tono- , llevamos seis meses saliendo. Solo quiero demostrarte mi amor por ti.

- Lo se, pero no aun. Puedes demostrármelo de mil maneras.

- No será lo mismo. Es la muestra de amor mas grande.

Jacob se va sin decir una palabra mas. Me volteo para irme pero Renesmee estaba ahi.

- Otra vez discutiste con Jacob, -dice con cara de desaprobacion.

- Me propuso otra vez que tuvieramos, -me acerco a Renesme- sexo- digo en voz baja.

- Y le dijiste que no ¿Verdad?

Asiento.

- ¿Por que no aceptas? ya llevas saliendo con Jacob seis meses, - dice Renesmee.

- No es tiempo aun, -digo.

- Si sigues asi lo vas a perder amiga, -dice Renesme y luego se va.

Me quedo sola en medio de los alumnos. Salgo de la escuela y mi padre, Charlie Swan, me recoje en su auto de policia. En el camino no hablamos, mi padre es muy reservado, herede eso de el. Al llegar a casa saludo a mi madre, Renée Dwyer, ella esta en la cocina preparando el armuezo. Subo a mi habitacion, me acuesto en la cama a pensar en la propuesta que me hizo Jacob y en las palabras de Renesme: "Si sigues asi lo vas a perder amiga".

Creo que Renesme tiene razon, ya es tiempo de que la relacion entre Jacob y yo, pase a otro nivel. Mi madre me llama a comer. Bajo rapidamente.

•••

Después de comer, subo a mi habitacion, tomo una ducha y luego me empiezo a vestir. Miro mi despertador, marca las seis de la tarde. Me pongo un vestido azul oscuro, el cual marcaba mi figura, me pongo perfume y me maquillo algo que no acostubraba a hacer. Solo me pongo labial y un poco de rubor.

Mientras bajo las escaleras se escucha el sonido de los tacones que llevaba puesto, este sonido hace eco por toda la casa ya que no hay nadie. Mi madre fue a hacer compras y me padre esta trabajando.

Salgo de la casa y hace frio, asi que entro y busco una chaqueta. Luego salgo y me voy a la casa de Jacob. Mi pelo castaño se mueve con el viento. Al llegar, toco el timbre, segundos despues Jacob me abre la puerta. Me mira sorprendido.

- Te gusta, -digo mientras doy una vuelta.

- Me encanta, -dice bociabierto- pasa.

Obedezco y lo sigo hacia su habitacion.

- Estuve pensando, -digo- y...

Jacob acacaricia mi labio inferior, se acerca y me besa. Tiro mi abrigo al suelo. Me coloca delicadamente en la cama. Empieza a acariciar mi pierna, cada vez mas se acerca mas a mi sexo. Me lo quito de encima y digo:

- Protegete, -digo.

- Si lo hare, - dice Jacob entre jadeos, se desabotona la camisa blanca que lleva puesta, dejando descubierto su marcado abdomen.

Jacob me besa el cuello, me muerdo los labios. Lo amo pero no me siento preparada para este gran paso. Me lo quito de encima otra vez y digo:

- No Jacob, no me siento lista.

Jacob pone una cara de disgusto, me levanto de la cama y Jacob se inca delante de mi.

- Te hare algo que te hará cambiar de opinión, -dice Jacob, sonríe, se introduce debajo de mi vestido y retira mi ropa interior. Luego empieza a dar lamidas en mi sexo, me llena de satisfacción. Nunca me había sentido así, pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Me quito y digo:

- Te dije que pararas.

- Te deseo mucho Bella, -dice Jacob- yo te amo.

- Si me amas me puedes esperar.

Me acomodo el vestido, agarro el manubrio de la puerta y Jacob dice:

- Si cruzas esa puerta nuestra relación se termina.

Eso me hace recapacitar, Jacob solo quiere tener sexo conmigo, si me amara me esperara. Giro el manubrio de la puerta y salgo de su habitación, el me persigue y dice:

- Esta bien, te esperare.

Me acerco a el y le doy un beso. Me despido y me voy. Empiezo a caminar, llegando a casa recuerdo que deje mi abrigo en su casa, me devuelvo y al llegar toco el timbre y nadie responde, pero decido pasar. Subo a su habitación, la puerta esta abierta, veo mi abrigo tirado en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, me agacho a recogerlo y al levantarme miro a la cama de Jacob, esta acostado con Renesmee durmiendo. Siento que un nudo en mi garganta se forma, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Mi abrigo se me cae de las manos.

* * *

><p><strong> En el próximo capitulo de: "Volver a amar"<strong>

**Bella POV.**

** El avión despega y una lagrima brota de mi ojo izquierdo.**


End file.
